Revelations of the Past Humanities hatred unbound
by Francisco Devilman Warrior
Summary: One shot of my main fic which explains the creation of the devil of malice wrath the mortal enemy of the diclonius.


Revelations of the Past

Humanities hatred unbound

Disclaimer: Xenosaga, elfen lied, tenjo tenge and what ever else i use her does not belong to me but to there respective creators.

Never forgive. The horned devils that took everything from me. Those monsters who dare use our human form. One of those beasts killed my children my only remaining family. My only remaining hold on sanity on my soul. I hate them I hate them all! I will wipe them out from this earth! I shall safe guard humanity from them! I shall not allow what happened to me to happen to anyone else!

Even animals at there worst are not that monstrous. I know what your thinking. You wonder who i am don't you? Well i used to be like everyone else yet not like everyone else for the dakr history that shaped me. My real name is Victor Delacroix Darkholme. Of course I didn't have a name for quite a bit of my childhood I only found out about it through friend of my family who recognized my fathers likeness in my face.

Most of my childhood wasn't exactly a pleasant one I lived in an orphanage or slaughter house run by one of those horned devils. I and those like me were beaten tortured and at times killed simply because we were not like him. He considered us inferior. Still if he considered us inferior why was he taking children off the streets? I honestly would have either snapped and attacked him which would have resulted in my death for he had great power or taken my own life just to get away from him. If it wasn't for the only two friends I had there I wouldn't be here right now. First is my female friend who will eventually become the mother of my biological children and to my adopted children she was like me. The other one of the horned ones but she wasn't like the others she was kind and gentle especially with me.

But that didn't get her any favors with her horrid father the very man who runs this hell. He constantly beat her everytime she was nice to anyone of us. But even then she remained strong and true to what she believed and never backed down but sadly that cost her life. I was forced to watch as her father maimed and gutted her I tried to stop him but to no avail I was easily beat down. In that moment I all the rage and malice that was held inside me burst out I wanted to kill him for what he did to make him suffer in the worst possible way! And I did the very hate inside my soul fueled me and gave me the strength I needed. Even with his power he couldn't stop me for I felt no pain nor I cared if I died I tore off his face then his arms and legs with my bare hands and bit off half his chest then his throat. I watch him convulse in pain and agony. He begged me to stop. But i didn't stop I kept on till he finally screamed his last scream. I hope he is roting in hell.

When i came to so did my pain I lost an arm during that and a few of my fingers and quite a bit of my face during that but my other friend had strange mystical knowledge which healed me completely simply by uttering a few words. Then I saw what i did to him and was relieved. I thought I was a hero but i wasn't the look of fear at the other childrens faces said it all. Not to mention that in my rage I murdered of few of them. I didn't wish to! But I saw half of everyone as that monster I was completely consumed.

I swore on that day. On the the body of my female horned human friend (yes she is a human cause she possessed something that most of her people didn't)and to god that i would never hate again and never kill again that I would never tap into that horrid power my dark side. 20 years after I became a priest in order to help people and I also fell in love and married my other female friend whos name is Alice. I had three beautiful children with her one a girl born with blue skin. Even though she was different she was still my little blue angel I named her Raven. I also had another girl and a boy. I named them Irene and Nicholas they are also my angels. Irene, Raven and Nicholas displayed great gifts Raven could transform into whatever she wished she used this alot to play tricks on Nicholas which he liked. Irene had the power to see the future but it isn't perfect she can only see immidiate futures not distant ones. Nicholas displayed great intellect hell he designed our home I just built it. We also adopted over two hundred abandoned children.

Later on my wife contracted a disease I contacted a physician of the sacred order and he told me some extremely bad news that the disease is incurable and fatal. This hit me hard I was real sad. But I remembered the powers Alice displayed those long years ago. I asked her to use them to cure herself. But she said she couldn't the magic she used can only be performed to heal others not herself. She said she was glad to have met and loved me in all the time she had. She died in my arms afterwards. It was hard for me to accept but I went on my children were all that I had now sadly they would taken away from me when I made that mistake of adopting her.

I saw this girl with horns like my long dead friend. At first I thought she might be like my friend alone and abused so I took her in and loved her like I do all my children. But she seemed distant from me and the rest(even though she was distant form her brothers and sisters they still loved her and were always trying to play with her and make her feel better) but not out of hate it almost like she was afraid but obviously being a horned one it wasn't of us. I couldn't understand why so I went to her to know. "What troubles you my dear little child?" and then she said it those words that scared me to the bone. "Kill me please kill me!" she said afraid and saddened. "What why would you ask me such a thing?" I asked her. "There is something evil inside me. Something that enjoys killing people who says was born to kill. Please if you value your life and the lives of your children my brothers and sisters you will kill me. Please father." I was dumbfounded why would she ask me such a thing even if she wanted it I couldn't go through with it.

"Im sorry you ask something I cannot do I swore an oath to friend who was a horned one like you that i would never hate and kill again. And i intend to fullfil that oath." I said. "You will regret that father. You will regret it the evil one inside me will make certain of that." she said. I thought she was just in shock from the harshness of the outside world but I was very wrong in that assumption as I found out in the next few days.

I went to buy some food at the stands near town when I saw one of the survivors of the orphanage a female now grown up. I went toward her but when she saw she ran away in sheer terror simply by looking at me. I went after her and caught up to her in an alley way. "What is wrong its me the kid that had no name." I said "Get away from me you could transform into that monster again!" she said scared half to death. "Transform? I never transformed I just got so consumed by hate it gave me the strength to fight against our tormentor that is all." I said "No to you and the others it may seemed that your just went berserk but it wasn't that way you changed completely. You see i have a gift of seeing what cannot be seen by ordinary eyes of us humans and other creatures of our world of birth. Your hate it reached a peak only known in secret human history. And it gave you an unholy power that humanity desperately has been trying to get rid of for untold time a monstrous power born from our hatred that powers name is called malice." she said. I was dumb struck by what she said me using malice but from what I studied about it it takes mass amounts of anger and hatred from multiple human beings for it to fester and grow like that. Its impossible for one person alone to produce such amounts of malice or at least that is what I thought.

"I know what you are thinking that one man cannot achive such malice on his own hate but yes its very possible if a human hates so intensely all trace of will is replaced by malice even if its for a moment said human will become a monster the monstrous form cannot be seen by the ordinary eyes it would seem the human just went insane. But that is far from the truth. Also you may not seem filled with malice now but its in there sleeping waiting to be released." she explained. "Even if that is true I won't submit to it" I assured her boy what a fool I was when I said that. "For all our sakes I pray you don't but now I must go." she said while leaving. I went back to the shops bought the food and thought about what she said. Then I returned to my home not knowing the horror that awaited me.

I finally arrived but when I got there I saw only the first of the horryfying sights. One of my children was lying on the floor in a pool of his own blood and with his left arm and legs ripped out. I rushed to him and held him in my arms."What happened to you? Who or what did this?" I said. "Father... guh gahh she went insane our horned sister... Ahh she wanted someone to kill her desperately but we refused. The she snapped and started attacking everyone. cough cough. It was if a demon possessed her... father hurry and save my brothers and sisters and save our horned sister she is not evil... aahh." he said. "Hold on please Hold on!" I screamed. Then he died in my arms.

I rushed in like madman while hearing the many screams of my children. Dear god I hope im not too late. I entered the main hall and discovered many alive but running for there lives and just as many dead. Then I saw her expression wasn't that of human being but of a devil. I tried to grab her to snap her out of this but without even moving she threw me to the wall with that power that her kind possesses. I felt my insides nearly crushed I tried to break free but i couldn't I was totally powerless. It like she was forcing me to watch as my remaining children got torn apart my three blood children were thrown out the window and into the river no way they could survive that fall. I kept struggling trying to get out of her invisible grip but to no avail all I did was cause myself more pain and eventually passed out.

When I came to what greeted me was seen out of hell itself all of my children torn to pieces two hundred innocent souls murdered for no reason at all. I screamed like a maniac in grief. "Why WHY! Why did this have to happen and to them who were innnocent souls it should have been me not them! God why!" I was crying all the time greiving like mad while I was burying all of them. It took a month straight with no food, drink or sleep but I managed it and also for the first time i asked god for a favor." God I never asked you for anything until this day I pray to you oh omnipotent creator to do one simple thing for me. To take my life and let me be with my children in the next world. Please great one grant this simple request to me a humble servant." I waited for the day of my death but it never came. Weeks went by and it never came In the end I took the only option left open to me to take my own life. But having failed my children I will take my own life in the most horrid way possible. I went to the cliffs of death a place where humans biengs can die the worst death possible by there own will and I deserved this for being useless to them. I looked at my soon to be grave. "God has abandoned me now there is no hope." But just as I was about to throw myself to the cliff a man in a white cloak stopped me. "Stop and stay your hand. What happened to your children was not your fault." he said.

"How can you say it isn't my fault I failed them." I told him crying. "There was nothing you could have done you were outclassed in power. But at least you tried and blame does not go to you it goes to the monster that killed them not to you. You showed her comapssion and she repaid you with death the one you must blame the one you must hate is her. God did not abandon you my friend he is just showing you your fate." He said "My fate?" I said "Yes your fate to protect mankind by using your very hate your very malice against the monsters that threaten it. You do not wish for this to happen to anyone else do you?" he explained. This to happen to someone else to have there loved ones taken away like this. No I can't alow it I won't allow it. If safeguarding others form this fate means damning my soul so be it. Alice and Shania my horned human friend im sorry but I must break my oath. Forgive me for what I will do."

My hatred my malice exploded once again but this time to magnitudes unimagined this time I can see the monster I was becoming. And everything around me was dying. The man told where I could find the evil child now its time for revenge. I caught up to her and attacked will all the hate in my soul but something strange happened she never fought back even when i slice her in half with my organic blade infact she was happy I was doing this to her I grabbed her throat to finish her off but the words she said "Thank you father." My hate subsided for a while I wanted some answers before she died. "Why did you kill them? They loved you and you murdered them? Why?" I shouted at her. "I didn't wish to but the evil one inside me wanted to and its influence is too powerful for me to resist I tried so hard but I couldn't I hate myself for doing such a thing. Im sorry father I know you can never forgive me." She was crying her tears were sincere. What kind of evil could make a poor young child do such a thing? "Before i die I have to tell you the truth of everything about the evil inside me about the orphange you were in everything." she said "Tell me this truth." I said "My blood parents were like you ordinary human beings I was born from them but different at the same time. Yet they never hated me they loved me and my life was relatively normal till the day they came those supremasist monsters they killed my parents and took me away to some place where they did horrid things to me and placed that evil inside me. Now for your truth the orphange you were staying at was for them to gather special human children with powers in order to use them in breeding experiments to endow the horned children they wish to make with those power to make that horrid race stronger once they reached maturity and a lot ordinary humans in order to get malice energy but they could never harness it properly you stopped all that and avenged my parents I thank you for it.Im so sorry for everything. Im just a monster." she said in tears

"No your not a monster your a human being with a good heart and soul. You didn't kill my children the evil one in you and that monster race did. I forgive you." I said in tears holding her little body in my arms and then she died with a peaceful expression. Then they came two representatives of that horrid race the said she was weak and pitiful a worthless child. They were laughing at her corpse desecrating it these monsters I had enough of them they will not desecrate my daughter. I went at them with all my new found malice power. They would know my hate first had as I tore them limb from limb slowly. I could feel the souls of the human beings they killed screaming at me to kill them to make them suffer and I did and from that moment I could never go back to who I was my last act as a normal human was bury my little horned child alongside my children. She never told me her name so i gave her the name of my horned friend shania.

That happened 1000 years ago the rest is obvious from there I began killing many of those monsters and welcome others into my fray my fellow sins. Even when i was sealed my hate didn't subside. I will return when my pure hearted living vessel experiences true hatred I will return. He is friends with one of those monsters but he will learn that they cannot be trusted or reasoned with at all. These are my words and my story for I am wrath the devil malice master of the sins representatives of the negative emotion of humanity and the guardian of mankind. Even if im reviled by humanity I care not for there safety is what concerns me most of all.


End file.
